Propuesta Indecente
by leslietendo
Summary: [Song-Fic] Canción: Propuesta Indecente por Romeo Santos. Yo la ví y solo le dije las palabras que me salieron del alma... Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El, Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez, Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.


HOLA! Estaba aburrida así que escribí esto además de que me gusta mucho esta canción, es la primera vez que hago un songfic así que no me juzguen :v, espero les guste, oigan la canción mientras lo leen :D...se llama así, "Propuesta Indecente" de Romeo Santos.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

 _ **Propuesta Indecente**_

 _Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,  
Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

 **Soarin POV**

Llegué al bar para olvidarme de mis problemas, había muchas personas, sin embargo yo no me fijé en otra más que en ella, la chica que estaba sentada en la barra con un vestido negro pegado que mostraba sus piernas blancas y largas, y su hermoso cabello multicolor suelto, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, la observé y le dije "Hola, me llaman Soarin, es un placer conocerla", entonces le besé la mano a lo que ella quedó sorprendida.

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces. _

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Yo estaba sola preocupándome de mis propios asuntos, hasta que llegó él y me saludó de la manera más gentil, ningún hombre había sido así conmigo, ni siquiera mi ex-esposo, entonces me invitó una copa y ambos la tomamos juntos, no es que tomaba con cualquier descnocido, pero él tenia algo especial que me hacía sentir segura, después de muchas copas, hablabamos como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. El me ofreció su mano y empezamos a bailar bachata, la música que había de fondo era perfecta, solo estabamos centrados en nosotros dos, me tomó por la cadera con una mano y con la otra me tomó por la espalda, pegándome más a él mientras me miraba a los ojos y nos movíamos en un perfecto compás. Eramos el centro de atención, aunque eso no importaba, cuando terminó la canción me tomó de la mano y me sacó afuera del bar, yo lo seguí gustosamente.

 _Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente._

 **Soarin POV**

Salimos del bar y le abrí la puerta de mi carro y ella entró, tratándola como a una dama, me metí yo y conducí hasta un lugar que estuviera casi desierto, donde no habría gente, me estacioné, entonces nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos seductoramente y nos acercamos el uno al otro uniéndonos en un tierno beso, pero queríamos más. Decidimos irnos al asiento de atrás para tener más espacio, se recostó en el asiento con la espalda un poco inclinada, por otro lado yo me posicioné encima de ella como un vil animal, se veía tan delicada y tímida, pero yo tenía el efecto del alcohol, me acerqué a ella y la bese salvajemente mientras acariciaba su pierna debajo de su vestido y ella acariciaba mi espalda freneticámente.

 _A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,  
Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

 **Rainbow Dash POV**

Después de varios intesos besos y caricias, me desabrochó el vestido y el se quitó la camisa, permitiendome ver su torso descubierto, y yo mi ropa interior, a causa de los efectos de los tragos, me puse un poco más atrevida, así que cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estaba encima de él. Lo empecé a besar en el cuello donde olía su embriagante aroma, fui bajando a su torso y empecé a besarlo, por otro lado él acariciaba todo lo que podía en las partes abajo de mi estómago y fue cuando dijo "Creo que te amo" mientras jadeaba de placer por mis caricias, yo solo sonreí triunfante.

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

**Soarin POV**

Pasaron los horas y habíamos terminado el acto más significativo para demostrar amor, salimos del carro y nos dimos un último beso, no sé si la vuelva a ver algún día, solo si el destino así lo quiere, se fue lejos de mi mientras contoneaba sus caderas de lado a lado, y antes de alejarse por completo volteó y me sonrió para después seguir su camino.

 _Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente._

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Nunca me había sentido tan viva como esta noche, solo fue una pequeña travesura, algo me dice que lo veré de nuevo algún día, lo recordaré como el hombre que me ofreció una propuesta indecente.

 **Fin del Song-Fic**

Espero les haya gustado :), creo que tuvo un final algo dramático xD, pero bueno~ adiós :D...

 _._


End file.
